castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Castaway Island TD
Castaway Island TD is the third game in the Castaway series. Unlike the first two games, Castaway Island TD is a mix of Real-time Adventure and a Tower Defense game. The goal of the game is to protect the Castaway crystal in 30 different levels in 5 Environments. Build towers of different types to attack the waves of monsters that come crawling in! (or flying, or slithering, or running, etc.) Mathwiz100 (talk) 23:40, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Category:Castaway TD StorylineCategory:Games Summary Written by Cherylfrancis3000(Might need improvements) You arrive in the Castaway Beach(World 1) and Sigil gives a new goal for you:To Protect the Castaway Crystal using Towers.And to make things easier,she chooses you one of the 3 Pets you would like for your Adventure,and you cannot change it in your Save you're playing.If you select a Pet,then he/she will appear to the ground at a Beam of Light.And you start Stage 1-1/Room 1.You will go through 30 Stages/Maps and fight 8 Boss Fights(5 Major Bosses and 3 Mini-Bosses) to save Castaway Island. Locations and Levels (Section Incomplete) There are 5 Environments and 30 Levels(6 levels per World * 5 worlds= 30 Total Levels)n the game.These 5 Worlds are actually the worlds(except Grasslands) in Castaway 1.Every world here has 6 levels. World 1(Castaway Beach) World 1:Castaway Beach is the first World and Starting point of the game.It has a Beach Themed(As the named Implies) environment with 6 Levels(Stages 1-1 to 1-6) and has 1 Boss Level.The boss here is a Huge Sand Beetle. World 2:Castaway Jungle is the second World of the game.It can be entered by climbing a Ladder connecting the Beach/Stage 1-5 to the edge of the Jungle/Stage 2-1.It is Tropical Jungle themed, it has 6 stages(Stages 2-1 to 2-6) and is one of the Three Worlds with a Miniboss Stage.In this case,it is Stage 2-3.Like other Worlds,it has 1 Major Boss Stage.The Miniboss here resembles Peeping Tom and the Major Boss is similar to Sister Pedro.(Both are Tentative) World 3:Wild Marsh is the third World of the game.A Long Ladder starting from an Edge of The Jungle connects to the Rainforest/Stage 3-1.It is a Wild Rainforest themed World with Dark Grass and Dark Trees.It has 6 stages(Stages 3-1 to 3-6) and has 1 Major Boss.The Major Boss here is Puff No More(Tentati'v'e) World 4:Glacier Ridge is the fourth World of the game.It is connected to the Rainforest's Boss Stage by a Large Entrance Gate made of Stone.It has 6 Levels with 1 Major Boss Stage and 1 Miniboss Stage.It is a Snowy Glacier at the Ridge of the Island.The Miniboss is a Large Glacier Anaconda(Probably Grandma Simbi?)and the Major boss is Garm(The Leader of Hell Hound Loomis) World 5:Magma Crater is the Final World of the game.It is connected to the Glacier Ridge by it's Sloped Edge.It is a Volcanic World taking place in the Crater of a Volcano.It has the last 6 Stages(Stage 5-1 to 5-6),has the Final Miniboss and Major Boss.The Miniboss is a Large Lava Beetle.